This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A wireless communication device, such as a smartphone, a smart watch, or a computer (e.g., a tablet, laptop, personal digital assistant, etc.), for example, can be used to communicate with a motor vehicle. For example, a wireless communication device can communicate with a vehicle in order to access, diagnose faults, start/stop, and/or provide power to certain components and/or systems within the vehicle. In particular, a user may utilize a wireless communication protocol (e.g., short-range radio wave communication, Wi-Fi, BLUETOOTH®, BLUETOOTH® low energy (BLE), near field communication (NFC), etc.) to access and/or operate the vehicle. For example, the operator may access and/or operate the vehicle by utilizing a wireless communication protocol controlled and powered by a smartphone.
Wireless communication systems, such as BLE, may be susceptible to security threats such as relay station attack, which can occur when one or more unauthorized wireless communication devices communicate with the vehicle. During a relay station attack, the unauthorized wireless communication devices may intercept, or otherwise receive, one or more wireless communications between a vehicle and an authorized wireless communication device. For example, a first unauthorized wireless communication device may intercept a wireless interrogation signal transmitted by the vehicle. The first unauthorized wireless communication device may transmit the interrogation signal to a second unauthorized wireless communication device. The second unauthorized wireless communication device may decode and retransmit the interrogation signal to the authorized wireless communication device. In response to the interrogation signal, the authorized wireless communication device may wirelessly transmit a response signal, including a validation code, to the second unauthorized wireless communication device. The second unauthorized wireless communication device may transmit the response signal, including the validation code, to the first unauthorized wireless communication device, and the first unauthorized wireless communication device may transmit the response signal and the validation code to the vehicle. Upon receipt of the response signal and the validation code from the first unauthorized wireless communication device, the vehicle may allow the first unauthorized wireless communication device to wirelessly instruct and control various aspects of the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may allow the first unauthorized wireless communication device to unlock the doors on the vehicle or start the engine of the vehicle. While known systems and methods for preventing relay station attack have proven acceptable for their intended purpose, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains.